Deathberry Dictionary
by sallythedestroyerofworlds23
Summary: Because sometimes, you just need a dictionary to understand them. Drabbles from A to Z. Rating may vary, so 'T' to be safe. Z: Zenbu.
1. Pretext

Because sometimes, you just need a dictionary for some people.

From a third party point of view, unless you had a fair sense of personal understanding of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, one might never realize how greatly they care for one another.

They weren't your typical couple. There was no holding hands as they walked down the beach -though it was not to rare to landing a flying kick on his face-; there were no soft words of love and promises -though name-calling (not the mushy kind) was a must-; there were no gifts of flowers or bracelets -though she'd often give him drawings…if sending them flying to his face after he loudly pronounced his dislike of them could be counted as 'giving'-.

Still, anyone who knew Ichigo and Rukia could tell you that the two loved each other more than anything else in the world. Many would even argue that you could not call it 'love', for that word is not strong enough to describe their bond.

But alas, this is not a semantics debate, but a mere dictionary.

And as any other dictionary, we will begin in alphabetical order.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a drabble collection. Length will vary, but nothing over a page long. **

**And for those who follow my fic Story of a Girl, don't worry. I've already almost finished all the drabbles and I'll be posting weekly from now on. I can still work on SoaG as I've been doing without this interrupting. So just think of it as my little weekly gift while you wait for updates XD  
><strong>


	2. A: Affection

_**Affection**_:

"Idiot! Let go of me!" Rukia angrily yelled as she felt a pair of large strong hands wrap around her waist and pull her down.

_I forget how much I love it when you hold me._

"Shut up! I'm not waiting around until you finish all that paperwork before going to sleep. You're coming to bed even if I have to drag you." Ichigo declared with a scowl as he lay on the bed, arms holding Rukia firmly in place against his chest.

_I want to hold you like this forever…Don't make me contain myself so long._

"You will pay for this later, fool." she said menacingly, before relaxing into his embrace.

_Thank you._


	3. B: Bonding

**A/N: I forgot to say this before (hehe) but better late than never. The words in **_italics _**are the translations for Ichigo and Rukia (since this IS their dictionary :P) **

**Okay that was all, continue ^.^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonding:<strong>_

"Make it stop!" Ichigo pleaded as he used his hands to cover his ears in a useless attempt to down out the crying.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Rukia hissed in frustration, rocking the small bundle in her arms with increasing urgency.

"Agh, just hand him over!" Unexpectedly, he reached out and took the crying baby from her arms; the crying paused as a pair of huge brown eyes stared at the man, before resuming with more force. "Do something!"

"Like what?"

"Feed him milk!"

"Ichigo, my breasts do not produce-"

"FROM THE BOTTLE!" The suddenly red-faced man indicated the liquid-filled container on the countertop at the kitchen. Rukia immediately reached for it in understanding and quickly took it to the baby's mouth and watched as he relaxed in Ichigo' arms as she fed him the warm milk.

"Babies are difficult." Rukia stated.

_I wonder if we could handle one…_

"Yeah, well…We got it to shut up, didn't we?"

_Together we definitely can._

"This is the last time we babysit for Ishida."

_It's time we think about our own future babies._


	4. C: Caring

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Hope you enjoy^^**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Caring:<strong>_

"Hey, Rukia…"

"Not now, Ichigo…" she said without looking at him. "I'm trying to find something." she continued scanning through every crevice in the room.

"Like I give a shit." he said bluntly. "Your brother just sent a hell butterfly. Said he wants to see you in an hour…And he also asked if you had gotten over your rebellious streak and found a 'suitable spouse' yet." he added the last part with a scowl.

Rukia seemed to pay him no mind, frantically throwing couch cushions and other such items carelessly to the floor in her search. "Where…where…" she muttered repeatedly. "Where could it be…?"

"Oh and I found this stupid thing under the bed this morning." Ichigo saw her perk up at his words and turn to him wide-eyed. "I was going to throw it out but I got too lazy, so I figured you should do it since its your trash anyway…"

He had barely finished when the slim object in his hand was snatched away and he saw Rukia cradling it tightly against her chest. "My Chappy pen! I thought I lost it!" Then she looked up at Ichigo and used one hand to punch him in the arm.

"Idiot! What do you mean you were going to throw it away?"

_Thank you for finding it for me._

"I was going to throw it away because it's garbage. Next time watch where you leave your crap lying around!"

_Don't worry about it…I'm happy to help._


	5. D: Dating

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really didn't expect much feedback on this, so I'm beyond glad that people are enjoying this mini-series :D**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dating:<strong>_

"Oi…I'm hungry." Rukia announced.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Ichigo replied uninterestedly, flipping a page of his Shakespeare volume. He was interrupted by a flying shoe hitting him upside the head with spectacular aim. "What the hell!"

Rukia, arm still extended from the throw, leveled a glare at him. "I want food."

"So cook something!"

"I don't feel like cooking."

_Take me out._

Ichigo groaned, closing his book. "Eating out is a rip off. I can't even wear what I want."

_Fine, I'll go get ready._

Rukia grinned. "Hurry up! I want to get there soon!"

_I can't wait to go out with you._

"Yeah, yeah. Just put something decent on so I don't have to be embarrassed to be seen with you."

_I can't wait either… And I want to show you off. _

"I thought you didn't care what others think." she smirked.

_I only care what _you_ think._

"Well, if I'm dressing up, so are you. Just get ready to go."

_I don't care what you wear, as long as you're with me._


	6. E: Erotic

**A/N: This is probably the shortest installment in the series...But also one of my favorites XD It was actually kind of a pick-me-up after failing my driving license test today- yeah, laugh all you want, you cretins :P I'll get it eventually! lol**

**As always, thanks for the reviews and support!:)**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erotic:<strong>_

"Oi Rukia, I'm bored."

_Let's do it._

"I have a meeting with the Female Shinigami Association in a couple of hours."

_Alright, but we have to be quick._


	7. F: Feelings

**A/N: Yo! Happy Friday! I'm feeling cheerful...Wanna know why? I'll tell you anyway: I passed my driving test! Yippee! Haha, thanks to everyone who offered their consoling words before xD**

** This chapter is dedicated to Ichigo because it unintentionally coincided with his birthday, so happy birthday Ichigo!^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feelings:<strong>_

"Ichigo! What do you think you're doing?" Rukia yelled as he blocked her way.

Now behind him, the senkaimon lay open with a single hell butterfly fluttering patiently. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm stopping you from leaving."

"It's not your place to decide whether I have to go back or not!" Rukia retorted, glaring up at him. Ichigo stared her down with unwavering determination in his eyes. "Stand aside." she commanded coldly.

"No." Ichigo's voice was unyielding.

"Ichigo…" she hissed.

"Rukia…" he lowered his head until his bangs shadowed his eyes. "I'm not going to do as you say."

_I'm not letting you go._

Rukia stopped as she saw the earnest look in his eyes for the first time. "…I belong in Soul Society." she said.

_I am a shinigami, you are a human…_

"You belong wherever you want to."

_You belong with me._

A small smile appeared on her face. "You're not giving up, are you?"

_Do you really want this?_

His responding grin was vibrant. "Not on your life."

_I want to be with you forever._

After a moment, she smirked back. "Then we'll have some people to convince."

_You're talking to Byakuya._


	8. G: Gratitude

**A/N: This one is ALMOST late, but I still have a half hour before midnight, my time :P As usual, thanks to everyone who reviewed!^^**

**Oh and you may notice...These things tend to get longer and longer...But they're still short enough to be called drabbles, right? For me they are xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gratitude:<strong>_

Ichigo opened and closed his eyes a few times while he tried to adjust his vision. When he did, the numbers marked on the clock came into focus.

11:46am

He instantly jumped out of bed and ran in a frantic rush, speeding through his morning routine and stumbling out to the kitchen in a record less than ten minutes, trying to adjust the robes of his shihakusho when he saw the slender figure at the table.

"Up already?" Rukia asked, gently blowing on her cup of coffee without looking at him. Her serenity contrasted with his frenzied state.

"The alarm didn't go off! Shit, I was supposed to train the new recruits three hours ago! Yamamoto s going to kill me-!"

"Relax."

He paused in his pacing and running his hands through his wild hair and looked at her with an almost crazed expression of questioning.

"I took care of the recruit's training this morning." The raven-head calmly explained.

"But…my alarm clock?"

She shrugged, still not looking at him. "I guess it didn't go off today. Maybe you forgot to set it with how tired you were after the mission."

_I deactivated it so you could rest._

"Oh." was all he said, before he exited the kitchen and lazily returned to his room.

Later that night, he walked into his bedroom as he started to shed his black garments, and his eyes came to rest upon the sleeping figure of the woman on the bed. Being as quiet as possible, Ichigo went to the bedside table's alarm clock and changed the setting of the alarm for two hours later.

Then he silently slithered into bed and under the covers, throwing one arm around the petite raven-head and muttering something before giving into sleep.

"Tomorrow we both get to sleep in."

_Let me return the favor, Rukia._


	9. H: Hormones

**A/N: Fun fact~ I wrote these drabbles a while ago (still have like five left to do, but most of them were done early), so when I post these it's like I'm reading them for the first time. So...yay, I updated!xD**

**Thanks as always for your great reviews :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hormones:<strong>_

"Hey Ichigo, what's wrong?" she quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no! What's wrong with _you_?" he pointed accusingly.

Rukia looked at him oddly. "…Me?"

"Yeah, you!"

"What about me?"

"Your…_thing_!"

"What thing?"

"GOD!" Ichigo snapped in frustration. "Pull your freaking skirt down!"

"Oh…OH!" In a flustered rush Rukia pulled down the previously ridden up hem of her gray skirt before glancing up at her companion. "Was that why you have been looking at your shoes for the past ten minutes?"

_Were you that affected?_

Ichigo cleared his throat and coughed awkwardly. "It's not like I wanted a shot of your…"

_I don't think I could have handle looking at your…_

"Panties?"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" his face turned unreasonably red.

Rukia laughed. "I'm sorry my panties scared you, Ichigo."

_I realize that your teenage anatomy is not quite prepared to handle something of this level._

"They didn't scare me…" he muttered sullenly, turning away slightly.

_'Fear' is definitely not the problem here._

"Anyway, thanks for the heads up."

"…Bad choice of words, Rukia."


	10. I: Insecure

**A/N: Rukia is baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! She's back and she's a VC! I don't even know who can bother reading this drabble when RUKIA is BACK! Oh how we missed our Ray of Light :'D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (Holy sh*t! We're almost at 100 reviews...Did not expect so much for this xD)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Insecure:<strong>_

Ichigo glanced sideways at the petite raven-head and his eyebrows subtly knit closer together. "Rukia," he paused for a moment, and seeing that he got no response he tried again. "Oi, Rukia,"

"Hmm?" she answered vaguely, not looking up or stopping the fidgeting of her hands.

His frown deepened. "You're being weirder than usual."

_What's the matter?_

Rukia didn't answer and her gaze became momentarily transfixed on the figures cloaked in white a few yards away, appearing and disappearing from sight with amazing speed and clanging swords together with impressive force.

Any minute they would call the Kuchiki heir for her turn to be tested.

Ichigo saw her violet eyes linger for a moment before her gaze fell once more to her lap. With a subtle gesture, Ichigo moved his hand and placed it gently over hers, earning a surprised gasp. He didn't turn to meet her eyes as he spoke nonchalantly. "You're always worrying about nothing. Ché."

_You have nothing to worry about._

Rukia turned away to hide the small smile that appeared on her face. "Who said I was worried, idiot?"

_I'm feeling better now. _

Ichigo smirked before they both heard the booming voice call out: "Kuchiki Rukia, step forward."

She started to stand, and Ichigo gave her hand one final squeeze before letting her go. "See ya' in a few."

_I'll be right here for you._


	11. J: Jealousy

**A/N: I actually edited this one. Still kept the original concept and first few sentences, but I felt it had lacked a little something. Hopefully I fixed that!;) Thanks for all the reviews! (can't believe we made it to 100 reviews...you guys are awesome!) Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jealousy:<strong>_

Rukia stiffened as she took in the sight before her.

Ichigo merely gulped and stuttered slightly as he angled his body away from the woman currently clutching his right arm like there was no tomorrow and looking up at him with almost literal hearts in her eyes.

"Eh…Etto…I don't…." he mumbled stupidly, before being suddenly cut off.

"Excuse me, miss!" Rukia said in a sickly sweet voice. "Kurosaki-san and I have a very important appointment to attend to." She hooked her arms around Ichigo's left arm and gave a not-so-subtle tug that instantly freed him from the other woman's grasp. Rukia's hold on his arm tightened compulsively as her sugary smile widened. "I'll have to be taking him away now, so sorry!"

"OW! Rukia, my arm!"

Just as quickly as she'd taken hold of him she brusquely pushed him away, her sweet smile melting into a deadpan expression as they stepped outside.

"What crawled up _your_ ass?" Ichigo glared, rubbing his shoulder.

"The next time you go shopping for Real World artifacts, you're taking Renji with you."

"What? You think I can't handle myself?"

_You think you have anything to worry about?_

"I'm only protecting your innocence."

_I'm protecting what's mine._

"Ché. You didn't have to dislocate my arm to do that."

_We both know I've always been yours.  
><em>


	12. K: Kindness

**A/N: So, who else is as happy as I am with Bleach 460? I know I'm shitting rainbows and farting butterflies!:D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kindness:<strong>_

"Umm…Ichigo, what are you-?"

"Shut up." he says as he steps around her and continues walking on the roadside. Hands shoved firmly in his pockets, he barely flinches as an oncoming car sprays water all over him from the puddles on the street; his body shielding that of the smaller woman at his side from the rinse.

Rukia stops and stares at him with slightly widened eyes. Ichigo walks for a moment longer before stopping as well and looking back at her with a light scowl. "You coming or what?"

The raven-head shook her head before hurrying to his side and resuming their pace. She folded her arms over her chest as she went. "You'll catch a cold, idiot."

_You don't need to do that._

"Anything to keep from having to listen to you whine all the way back about how cold you are all the way home."

_You aren't going to get cold as long as I can help it._


	13. L: Losing

**A/N: So sorry about the delay!(Only about a few hours late though, not so bad!) The reason is because I got my Pottermore Welcome email when I got home today...I was too incoherent/excited and forgot it was Deathberry Friday, forgive me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Losing:<strong>_

Two people glared hotly at each other from opposite sides of the kitchen countertop. Neither spoke for over a minute, and neither seemed willing to back down in the silent face-off. Then, finally:

"You're doing the dishes."

"Damn it, Rukia I washed the dishes last night!"

Their glares intensified as they started to lean over the countertop, almost as if they planned on literally going head-to-head soon.

"Well, I'm tired tonight." Rukia stated.

"Tired from what? Being a horrible artist or having to stand on chairs to reach high places all day?" Ichigo challenged.

Rukia's eyes narrowed with deathly precision and her teeth gritted together. "Tired from having to withstand an _idiot_ all day!"

"Is that so?"

"As a matter of fact it is!"

Sparks of electricity seemed to crackle between them as they continued their bickering, the original purpose of which was almost forgotten. Until…

"I'm going to bed." Rukia announced, breaking Ichigo off in the middle of his next pointless argument.

"-because _you_- Eh?" Ichigo processed her words a second late.

"You win, Ichigo. I'll just wash the dishes and go to bed then." Rukia conceded, moving around him without so much as a glance, to the pile of used dishes. Ichigo stiffened, recognizing the situation that was quickly unraveling.

_I'll do the dishes but you're not getting any tonight._

There was a seemingly endless pause in thick silence as Rukia went about the deed methodically slow and Ichigo mentally weighed his pride versus his male needs.

The silence was broken by Rukia. "Having second thoughts yet?"

_You lose._

"Bitch."

_Cheater.  
><em>

Rukia smiled innocently, and Ichigo made no further comments as he went about washing the dishes yet another night.


	14. M: Missing

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! (I know I didn't say it the last few updates, but I don't mean it any less!) Hope you continue to enjoy this story! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Missing:<strong>_

Rukia is careful to make her steps light and soundless, concealing her reiatsu as she moved through the darkness around well-known spaces.

When she spots the dark silhouette, breathing softly on the mattress, she can't help a smile before moving towards it. The mattress doesn't make a sound as she settles her weight on it.

A second passes, while she looms over him then…

"Ack!" he sits up wildly in a tangle of sheets, a hand flying to his nose. "What the-!"

Rukia only sits there, smirking as she watches his reaction after lightly flicking him on the nose.

"Rukia!" the name escapes him almost like he couldn't help it, and even in the darkness she notices his eyes widen at her.

"Long time no see, Ichigo." she greets him in the darkness.

_I missed you._

Ichigo gets over his surprise -or at the very least manages to conceal it- and turns away with a scowl. "You idiot, why'd you have to go and wake me up like that?"

She shrugs. "I was bored."

"Don't act so nonchalant about it!"

After she doesn't react to his small outburst, he settles for scowling again and starts to lie down and bury himself under the covers. He is stopped as Rukia forcibly tugs away the sheet from his body.

"Is that all you have to say?" she glares at him through the dark.

Ichigo glared back for a moment before retrieving his sheet and settling down, holding the sheet up in invitation. "Get in." he says simply, and as she does so, he wraps an arm around her, letting the sheet cover them both as he pulls her close and buries his nose in her hair.

_I missed you too._


	15. N: Necessity

**A/N: This one is a bit different from the others, but I really like it :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Necessity:<strong>_

The Captain Commander sits alone in his office, doing what one of his age is most experienced in doing: pondering.

At the moment, he pondered over two of his subordinates.

Newly appointed Captain Kurosaki and Vice Captain Kuchiki, to be precise.

Just a few moments ago, he had ended a private audience with the orange-haired captain. The purpose of the meeting had been to address a personal question of his own. He'd asked the boy why he had insisted on Kuchiki being transferred to become his vice captain, when there were so many competent and even more desirable officers eligible for the position at his disposal. The boy had given a blunt reply without so much as a second thought:

"She needs someone who makes sure she behaves."

Though that had certainly been of no help to the elder Yamamoto, just as puzzling was the reply that he'd received to a similar question from a petite raven-haired vice captain. He'd seen her just a few hours prior to her new captain, and asked why it was that she was so quick to transfer when, he understood, she was more than pleased working in the thirteenth squad where she'd been since she entered the Gotei 13. Her response was:

"He needs someone to keep him in line."

It was odd really, as neither answer truly explained why both Captain and Vice Captain were so eager to join one another. But then, being the wise man that he was, it occurred to the Captain Commander that perhaps the answer lay disguised in plain sight within their vague answers.

Perhaps they had both given the same answer.

_I need her._

_I need him._


	16. O: Objection

**A/N: Holy crap, we're already halfway through the alphabet! It went by so fast! Also, because I have no shame, I am informing you that my birthday is in four days. You know what would be an awesome present? Come on, you know! Lots of reviews!;D (I really can be shameless xD)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Objection:<strong>_

"So, Ichigo," Rukia begun casually in the middle of an afternoon session of joint paperwork filing after a long mission for the fifth squad's captain and vice captain. From his desk on the other end of the room, Ichigo grunted as a signal that he was listening, not looking up from his work. "Nii-sama called, he wants to know where we'll be spending Christmas this year-"

"What does he care?" he huffed at the mention of his in-law.

Rukia felt her face tighten but went on normally. "He said he could have us over…"

"Too bad." Came the quick reply. "We're spending Christmas alone, just the two of us this year. So you can tell your _brother-_"

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun,"

Ichigo felt a chill run down his spine as the raven-haired female appeared in an instant at his side, her face curled into a seemingly painful smile and her voice so sickeningly sugary that he feared it might give him cavities. He visibly cringed as she went on in the same high-pitched tone, her eyes narrowing visibly.

"It would _really_ mean a lot to Nii-sama and me if we got to spend Christmas together."

_We're going or else._

Ichigo gulped. "…I'll send Byakuya a hell butterfly with the good news."


	17. P: Promises

**A/N: Special thanks to OwlOfDarkness for reviewing today and unknowingly reminding me that it was an update-day. Haha, I didn't have class today and I just forgot it was Friday...Thanks to everyone who reviewed before, and thanks for the birthday wishes! May you all also have happy birthdays, whenever they may be ;D (I think this AN is longer than the chap by now...xD)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Promises:<strong>_

Blood poured down both their faces, the red sticky substance staining their dark robes and mixing with the sweat on their skin. Their breathing was heavier than usual, but neither paid mind to it as they held neutral expressions.

"I'll go after the one headed for the village." Rukia said, referring to one of the hollows that had managed to escape them.

"I'll get the one in the woods then." Ichigo responded accordingly.

Neither moved, however. Their gazes locked together with fierce intensity; amber meeting violet.

"I'll be expecting you for dinner." Rukia spoke up.

_Come back to me._

Ichigo nodded firmly. "Ah."

_I will._


	18. Q: Quieting

**A/N: I'm so irresponsible now xD Thank you TruantPony for reminding me to update...I have to admit I forgot, thanks to my mind being overwhelmed with the amount of class-related work I have this weekend. I'm currently in the process of writing a 10 page paper due Monday (along with others); I have 1 1/2 pages done XD Yes, I'm screwed, no need to point that out -.-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quieting:<strong>_

The art of speaking to a man was surprisingly complicated.

They never spoke when you wanted a conversation, and when you _did_ have a conversation, they mostly just sat there with faraway eyes, nodding and grunting appropriately at intervals. Finally, when they spoke willingly it was often about either wanting food, or sex; their primal necessities.

They were worse than children.

Rukia Kuchiki, however, did not have those kinds of problems -whether that was fortunate or not depended on perspective-.

Whenever she and Ichigo were together, they would scream and yell and snap at each other, or they would have meaningful conversations if the need arose. It was hard to get them to speak up at times, but they had perfected the art of silent conversations with one glance long ago, so it never presented a problem.

The issue lay in the times when Rukia simply wanted nothing more than for him to shut up. At these times, she often had to resort to drastic measures.

"-and you always leave your stupid drawings around all over the place. What if someone walked in here and saw those? This is _my_ room; they'd think I was some fruitcake who likes to draw deformed bears-"

Ichigo was on yet another rant today. It happened at least once a week, usually when Rukia did something to annoy him. Which was pretty often.

"Ichigo,"

"Oh and don't even get me started on your eating habits! You always leave empty wrappers lying around, just begging for ants to come and infest my room. Seriously, Rukia, it's called a trashcan!"

"Ichigo…"

"Plus, there's always the fact that you leave Chappy on the lose here every time you go out to take a hollow! She freaking wrecks the place! Eve more than you do!"

"Ichigo!"

"But that's not even the worst of it, you-"

He never got to say what the worst of it was, as his lips were suddenly sealed and occupied. By her own.

Not letting go of the fabric of his shirt which she'd bunched up in her tiny fists in order to pull him down for the kiss, Rukia pulled away and looked up at him with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"You talk too much."

_Shut up and kiss me. _

"Ché." he said before snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "You're so annoying." He leaned down, smirking before claiming her lips.

_Gladly._


	19. R: Reaching

**A/N: Look who didn't forget to update today! Me! :D I couldn't forget, my mind is on IchiRuki 24/7 these days, after THAT episode (you all know the one I'm talking about :3) Seriously can't stop watching that episode...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reaching:<strong>_

It happened once in a while.

It was much less frequent than before, and only during a specific time of the year. Especially if it was raining. He felt himself sinking, deeper and deeper into a dark abyss of memories of blood and rain. Of screams and pain. Of death.

He felt the horror of years past clench him, claw at him like the unshakable grip of a hollow, trapping him without allowing him to see anything past that horror, and unable to scream. He couldn't breathe.

He was drowning. Like any drowning man, he wanted to break free of the invisible bonds that held him; he wanted to scream for help, but every time he opened his mouth the water rushed in painfully and filled his lungs, cutting off any sound and any breath. The darkness started to enclose around him as he became more and more desperate for escape, the terror of his own suffocation making him open his mouth again for a scream he could never release, that would never be heard.

And just as he sunk past all hope, past all salvation, the dark waters drowning out any hint of light above the surface…He felt it. That hand, reaching out, pulling him up at the last possible moment. That impossible rescue.

"Ichigo, your soup is getting cold."

A sharp voice, narrowed violet eyes, folded arms and cocked hip.

The sunlight.

The air returned to Ichigo in one sharp breath. He looked back from his position on the balcony, at Rukia standing on the threshold leading back into their quarters. The petite shinigami looked out onto the curtain of rain just beyond the balcony then back at him. "I went through the trouble of making it for you, so you better come in and finish it." she warned.

_Come back inside with me._

"It'll warm you up." she added.

_You'll feel better._

Ichigo felt himself smiling as he was pulled to the surface. He scoffed, and spoke dismissively, even as he stood and went to her side. "I'm warm enough already."

_You're all I need for that. _


	20. S: Savor

**A/N: Hey guys! So I just opened an account on twitter specifically for keeping those of you who are interested updated about my stories. Here is the link:**

h t t p : / / t w i t t e r . c o m / # ! / S a l l y _ 2 3

**Follow me and I'll keep you updated, so you don't think I've died or dropped certain projects ;P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Savor:<strong>_

He held his body at a hair's distance from hers, their combined body heat creating a light sheen of perspiration over their skin. His lips ghosted over hers, her heavy breathing mixing with his own.

His eyes were half closed, looking down at the delicate curves of her rosy lips, parted in expectation. Instead of closing the tiny gap between them once and for all, he continued to hover above her, allowing their lips only to brush lightly against one another for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ichigo…" she said in a breathy voice, and he knew what she was asking.

He continued to tease her, having to restrain his own wild urge to just crush himself into her.

"Ichigo," she said with more urgency than before.

He still didn't comply.

"You're too slow." she finally snapped, forcing her eyes open to glare at him.

_I want you _now.

"And you need to learn to be patient." he shot back.

_You have to savor the moment. _

They didn't speak again as they finally crushed their mouths together and surrendered themselves into the urgency of their desire once and for all.


	21. T: Technicality

**A/N: I can't decide if this week went by really fast or really slow...Either way, my sense of time is kinda off. This update is a few minutes late, but I'm sure it's still Friday in some places!xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Technicality:<strong>_

He hadn't really expected the question.

In all the planning, the calculating, the notes, the advice he grudgingly listened to and the uncharacteristically meticulous care which he took to make sure everything went with perfect smoothness, he never considered the possibility of her asking that question.

But then again, he should have known; nothing involving Rukia is ever smooth.

So when he finally worked up the courage to utter the famous words: "Will you marry me?"

The last thing he expected was for her to respond with the question: "Why should I marry you?"

And being the blunt, some would say hotheaded, guy that he is, he answered with the first thing that sprouted into his head. "Because you're mine."

At first he wanted to hit himself for saying that, when he saw her raise that delicate eyebrow at him and look at him skeptically. Then he decided, to hell with it! She put him on the spot in the first place!

"The way I see it," he started with a diplomatic pretense. "You saved my life once when we met. Then I saved yours when you were about to be executed, then again when we were in Hueco Mundo from Yammy. That makes two against one, which cancels itself out and means that I saved your life. As the savior of your life, I am the rightful owner of it. And I would like to make it official with marriage." He finished the explanation, pleased with himself.

_I just want you to marry me, damn it!_

Rukia appeared to consider him for a minute, then shrugged. "I guess you're right. I have no choice then."

"…Is that a yes?" he ventured tentatively.

Rukia didn't mention the one time she had arrived just in time to save Ichigo from being finished by Grimmjow, just before Hueco Mundo. Which would actually make them even. But she chose not to tell him. It was only a technicality after all.

"Sure." she grinned at him.

_Of course, I want to marry you too, idiot._


	22. U: Understandings

**A/N: I can't believe this is almost over! (I still have to write the last three chapters xD) I'm going to miss updating every Friday :( But enough depressing thoughts: I wish you all an early Happy Halloween! And as always, thanks for the reviews :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Understandings:<strong>_

"…Ichigo?" Rukia spoke up for the first time since entering the room, its only other occupant jumping about a mile in the air at the sound. "What is that you're signing there?" she asked, a subtle edge entering her voice.

"N-nothing!" Ichigo attempted to laugh casually, achieving only a curiously pained expression as he leaned over the papers on his desk.

Violet eyes narrowed. "Would that 'nothing' happen to be by any chance the papers that Nii-sama filed asking to have me taken off the mission to Hueco Mundo?"

"Ché. No!" Ichigo replied too quickly.

"Not this again…" Rukia muttered, before practically flash-stepping up to Ichigo. "Why is it the only time you and Nii-sama ever agree on something it has to do with locking me up in my room?"

Ichigo scowled stubbornly. "'Cause we both know when you're starting to get too full of yourself."

_Because we both care about you and want to protect you._

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You know I'm perfectly capable of handling this mission. It's not as if I haven't handled worse."

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo, I have to watch you take on hard jobs hundreds of times, can't you do the same?"

_I believe in you, can't you believe in me?_

Ichigo muttered something and looked away. "Fine…" he said finally. "I won't sign the papers on one condition." He grinned at her raised eyebrow before finishing. "You're staying in my quarters from now on, Lieutenant Kuchiki."

Rukia looked pensive for a moment. "I think I can deal with those terms."

"Do we have an understanding, then?"

She answered by leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.


	23. V: Valuable

**A/N: I have nothing interesting to say today, so simply: thanks for the reviews :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Valuable:<strong>_

Rukia checked over her shoulder as she tiptoed into the room, cloaked in darkness. Anyone watching might have called her a thief… She thought that was too harsh a word; she was merely curious.

_"Don't touch that!" _Ichigo had yelled, earlier in the afternoon, as Keigo reached forward to take his wallet from his grasp.

From the years she'd known him, Ichigo had always been a bit touchy on personal matters, but she'd never seen him react so harshly to someone touching a mere wallet -which she knew for a fact was not very full of money-. But more than anything, the words that he'd spoken next intrigued her.

Upon Keigo's questioning, Ichigo said,_ "There's valuable things inside."_

Now, she was one hundred percent sure he wasn't the type to speak in such a way about money. But what could he be referring to, then?

She was about to find out.

Just as Rukia started to open the wallet carefully held in her hands, she felt a hand clutch her wrist, and a voice break through the darkness.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo spoke from above her.

She gulped. "What are _you_ doing? Sneaking up on me like that!"

"I believe that's mine." He said, motioning towards the wallet.

Rukia hesitated a moment, before twisting out of his grasp with expert technique and all but flash-stepping across the room, wallet in hand, already reaching in to see what had caused such a fuss…

"Eh?" With her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could just make out a familiar sketch of a couple of bunnies with black and orange hair respectively, holding hands (technically paws) with hearts drawn around them. Above them, 'Happy Anniversary' was written in red marker. "You…kept this?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Well I'd feel bad putting your crappy drawings out on the garbage pile where everyone can see."

She glared at him. "I didn't know you cared either way."

_I didn't know it meant so much to you._

"Guess I have a soft spot for vertically challenged death gods and their crappy drawings."

_It's important because it came from you._


	24. W: Wayward

**A/N: I didn't expect people to like the last chapter so much! Haha! Fluff lovers, the lot of you xD Well this one isn't as fluffy, but I hope you still enjoy it ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wayward<strong>:_

"You damned idiot!"

The loud, angry voice echoed through the fourth division halls. A few of the softer members flinched at the sound, but most were all-too-accustomed to similar displays whenever a certain captain and vice captain were present.

"Jeesh, aren't you supposed to be quieter or something? I'm freaking tired!" Captain Kurosaki said in annoyance.

"Of course you're tired, being a reckless fool must take a lot of effort!" Vice Captain Kuchiki retorted sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Rukia, cut me some slack."

_-SMACK!-_

"Would it kill you to be more careful?" Rukia scolded, unaffected by the brand new bruise emerging on her convalescent captain's cheek. "Your duties as a shinigami do not include throwing your life away needlessly!"

Ichigo's eyes softened almost imperceptibly and he looked away, the smallest trace of guilt on his face. "I know what I'm doing out there, you don't have to get so riled up."

_You don't need to worry so much._

Rukia averted her gaze as well, hiding the traitorous moisture in them. "When you didn't come back the day you were supposed to… All the squad members were afraid something happened to you."

_I was afraid._

The raven-haired female went on. "What would the squad do if you never came back?"

_What would I do?_

Ichigo felt his eyebrows crease. "Rukia…" he spoke her name softly, but resolutely. He waited for her to turn and meet his eyes before speaking again. "I came back, didn't I? I always do."

_I'll always find my way back to you._


	25. X: Xenagogue

**A/N: Behold! Here it is! The letter to rule them all! Because you all know you were wondering what the hell I was going to do...Well so was I! But then I remembered Patrick Star's wise words telling me: "We're not cavemen. We have...technology!" **

**Yes, I googled words that start with X. It was either that or a chapter based on either X-rays or Xylophone. I regret nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Xenagogue:<strong>_

"Soul Society is a peaceful place, you have nothing to worry about."

Violet eyes looked kindly at the young soul that slowly faded until all that was left was a single black butterfly in its place. Rukia remained kneeling on the ground for a moment as she felt Ichigo come to stand beside her, his meat cleaver of a sword hoisted coolly over his shoulder.

"You're pretty good at that, you know." he remarked all too casually.

Rukia turned her eyes towards him curiously. "You've seen plenty of shinigami perform konso by now. You should be used to it."

A slight crease appeared on his forehead at her words. "That's not- I just meant that you do it… different, I guess."

She raised an eyebrow at that, then straightened to stand and look at him properly. "Oh? Care to explain that?"

The crease between his eyebrows deepened and he quickly looked away. "It's nothing, forget I said anything…"

"No, no, I want to know now." Rukia's expression turned mischievous. The way Ichigo's cheeks started turning a light pink only serving to spur her on. "What is it?" She tugged on his arm then, making him look at her and meet her eyes.

"It's noth-" he started to say, but sighed as he looked at her earnest expression. "I was just wondering about stuff." Rukia was silent as she waited for him to go on. "Well, my human body will die eventually. Someone's going to have to perform konso on _me _someday." He looked straight at her as he spoke. "You wouldn't be all that bad."

_I want you to be the one to do it._

"Fool. It's not as if you get to choose." Then she scoffed. "Besides, people will start to think I'm your babysitter if I'm always the one there to help you with everything."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. "Ché. I can't think of any kid who'd want a babysitter like you. You'd have them seeing a shrink within a week." Before she could voice her undignified reply, he added, "You're more like a guide."

"Eh?" her interest piqued over her annoyance.

He gave her a one shoulder shrug. "You've always been the one to teach me about this stuff."

_You've always been there to guide me._

"Hn. I guess you're right." she agreed. "Seems like I'm stuck with the job too."

_And I always will be._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*xenagogue=<strong> guide; someone who conducts strangers.  
><em>


	26. Y: Yearn

**A/N: Oh boy... It's weird, I didn't think 'Y' would come so quickly, but here we are! Just one more week left for this story. Now that it's nearly over (-sad face-), I'd like to hear what have been your favorite chapter(s) so far! Mine were Hormones, Necessity, and Losing :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yearn:<strong>_

Rukia couldn't stop a small gasp from escaping her when she saw the inside of the familiar closet.

"What?" Ichigo asked grumpily behind her. "Is it too 'dirty' for you now?"

She ignored his remark as she turned to face him with mild surprise still coloring her expression. "It's exactly the same."

Indeed; for all the changes in their physical appearances, and even the alterations in his bedroom, it seemed that the last seventeen months had not touched the small closet that she had once called home.

"I guess." He replied noncommittally as he ran a hand through his unruly orange locks.

She tried to meet his eyes, but he kept his gaze firmly averted. "Why didn't you change anything?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I figured you'd give me shit about it if I did."

Her eyes widened just a fraction. "You didn't know I was going to come back."

He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket before replying. "No, but I…"

"You…?" she urged him on.

He opened and closed his mouth before… "I don't know, okay? Call it a hunch."

_I had hoped…_

"Hn…" Rukia looked away for a moment, before settling her gaze back on him and smirking. "A hunch that I'd be back?"

Ichigo scowled at her. "What else?"

She shook her head softly, her smirk morphing into a light smile. "I had a hunch too."

_I hoped too._


	27. Z: Zenbu

**A/N: *sniff* This is it... We all knew it was coming, and now it's finally here: the end. *insert sad face here* It's a bittersweet moment, but I want to take this chance to thank everyone for supporting this story (whether it was adding it to their favorites, story alerts, or dropping a review), especially thanks to those who reviewed every week :D I'm really happy that you've enjoyed these drabbles, I certainly did too! But all good things must come to an end, so I'll stop stalling and hereby present the final installment of Deathberry Dictionary, please enjoy! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zenbu:<strong>_

There are some moments in life where nothing needs to be explained.

On that one particular morning, with their hands gently intertwined and their gazes locked together as they listened to the mandatory words of the ceremony being recited, Ichigo and Rukia knew without needing to say, that was one of those moments.

Before the eyes of only their closest friends and family, the two shinigami were on the verge of making official that which was evident to all those who had bothered to look. Identical smiles played at their lips, threatening to break out into full grins that both were much too proud to willingly display in the presence of others.

That is, at least, until the particular words that they had been patiently listening for finally reached their ears; their cue to speak the two most binding words in a person's life.

Rukia's eyes shone and her hold on Ichigo's hands tightened almost subconsciously; Ichigo's grin now threatened to overtake his face, and anyone looking closely would have noticed that his semi-permanently furrowed eyebrows were almost entirely relaxed now, hovering over a pair of surprisingly tender amber eyes.

There were many words that would always remain unsaid, feelings that only they would understand… But that was alright.

In that one moment, all it took was those two words for everyone to understand that she was everything to him, and he was everything to her.

_"I do."_

Because sometimes, you don't really need a dictionary.

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>zenbu= Japanese for "whole" or "everything"<em>**


End file.
